malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Symondenalian Niksos
Symondenalian Niksos, an inhabitant of Farrog also known as 'The Knife', was one of the six thieves who made up the group known as the Famous - or as Symon The Knife would have it..."Infamous" - 'Party of Five'. Symondenalian - like all of the 'Party of Five' members - also belonged to the Farrog Thieves' Guild. The Knife reportedly "couldn't recall seeing a back he didn't want to stab". Symon's daggar-hand was scarred from multiple old and new knife cuts.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 Since he was the only one of the 'Party of Five' who was ever armed with a weapon, Symondenalian considered himself the chief protector of the group as well as being the one to deliver a coup de grace when one was required.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 15 The de facto leader of the 'Party of Five', Plaintly Grasp, felt that Symon the Knife was very critical and "judgemental" about other people and she told him that she particularly "hated" that about him.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Symondenalian Niksos and the rest of the 'Party of Five' had been collected together at "Pink's Tavern" by Plaintly Grasp. The purpose of the gathering was for the group to plan the recovery of the Head of the Thieves' Guild, Mistress Dam Loudly Heer, who had been arrested two days previously on the orders of the usurper, regicide, and necromancer, King Bauchelain the First, and taken to the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. After discussion - in which Symon actively participated - it was decided that the sextet would, that very night, find a way to infiltrate the Royal Palace; discover the location of the Guild Head within it; and then rescue her.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 2 That night, the 'Party of Five' finally succeeded in gaining entrance into the Royal Palace, but only after nearly all of them had received significant injuries.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 6The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8 Ultimately, Symon the Knife and the rest of the band succeeded in overcoming a variety of problems: mishaps; setbacks; additional injuries; and various dire encounters with the dangerous people and things that were haunting the bowels of the Royal Palace.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 12The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 Symon and the other five thieves were finally able to find; to "free" (in a manner of speaking) the Head of the Thieves' Guild;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 18 and even to successfully make their way back out of the Royal Palace and so return to the city streets.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 22 However, Symondenalian and the band of thieves unexpectedly found that chaos reigned in the streets of Farrog and they desperately searched to find a place of safety for themselves...with mixed success.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 26 Quotes Symon 'The Knife': "...I'm a knife fighter! I need to be light on my feet, dancing this way and that, dipping and sliding and weaving, a blur of deadly motion, blades flashing and flickering in the moonlight--" Lurma Spilibus 'The Fingers': "Just throw the f**king things and run... It's what you always do." Symon 'The Knife': "What's that supposed to mean?" remarks exchanged between the '[[Party of Five]' members, Symondenalian Niksos and Lurma Spilibus in ''The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 8] Notes and references Category:Males Category:Thieves